


Подработка

by Bes_Fanatizma



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Animagus, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 20:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21326050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bes_Fanatizma/pseuds/Bes_Fanatizma
Summary: Октябрь 81-го. Давно известно, что Темный лорд ищет именно Поттеров, они задумываются о смене Хранителя... И в такие серьезные времена Джеймсу вдруг понадобилось подзаработать?





	Подработка

Джеймс и не надеялся, что Лили его поймет. Она вообще много в нем не понимала. Но ведь любила же! Любила, точно — притворство он бы почувствовал. Может, потому и не бесился, то и дело слыша ее оговорки: «Когда мы с Северу... то есть, на четвертом курсе...» Ладно, почти не бесился.  
Но ведь сейчас наверняка начнет расспрашивать, зачем ему эта дурацкая подработка, если в фамильном сейфе далеко не пусто, тем более после продажи обоих родительских домов. И придется решать — соврать, чтобы не чувствовать себя идиотом, если все-таки не возьмут, или сказать правду. Врать Лили он не любил...  
  
– Джим, я понимаю тебя, – начала она, а Джеймс не смог удержаться от улыбки. Совершенно глупой улыбки, если верить Лили. – Сама уже устала от этого вынужденного бездействия. Но почему так рано?  
Он облегченно выдохнул. Если вопрос только в этом…  
– Сначала надо пройти тренинг. По его результатам этот… работодатель и принимает решение.  
– А остальные тоже анимаги?  
  
Этого Джеймс не знал. Был уверен только насчет Тарта Скамандера, племянника знаменитого натуралиста. Тот совершенно не разделял дядиного увлечения магическими существами, зато был лучшим охотником команды Равенкло чуть ли не со дня основания факультета, а потом — самым молодым капитаном «Паддлмир Юнайтед». Плакат с его автографом висел над кроватью Джеймса курса, наверное, с третьего. Правда, год назад Тарту едва не пришлось с командой проститься, но он — вопреки прогнозам целителей — довольно быстро вернулся в строй.  
А потом, копаясь в библиотеке, Джеймс нашел между ними еще кое-что общее, помимо любви к квиддичу. Правда, в отличии от их гриффиндорской компании, Скамандер был зарегистрированным анимагом.  
  
Именно Тарт и рассказал, куда можно податься даже с такой неудачной анимагической формой, как у Джеймса. Нет, в самом деле, хуже не придумаешь! Никто не обратит внимание на пробегающую мимо собаку, крысу вообще не заметят. А можно ли представить себе прогуливающегося по городу оленя? Нет, может где-нибудь в Канаде это в порядке вещей. Но не в Англии и не в Годриковой Лощине.  
Кроме одного дня в году.  
  
***  
  
На скалу Джеймс аппарировал. Там перекинулся в оленя, прошелся взад-вперед, привыкая... Потом встал на самом краю и шагнул вперед.  
  
Ветер свистел в ушах, пока он камнем летел вниз. Хорошо хоть, что Сохатый — животное довольно тяжелое, и его не сильно мотало, иначе ударился бы о какой-нибудь из выступов, и прощай, Джеймс Поттер, олень нелетучий!  
  
Или все же летучий? Его вдруг будто подхватило потоком воздуха, падение замедлилось, и на наколдованную Бродягой воздушную подушку он приземлился почти плавно.  
– Ты видел?! Видел, как я медленно спускался? Говорил же, что рано или поздно получится!  
– Получится, как же! – Бродяга сердито махнул рукой. – Я тебя еще в воздухе заклинанием уменьшения веса подхватил, а то каждый раз боюсь, что ты «подушечное» пробьешь и все — был Сохатый, стало пятно на траве. Слушай, Джим, бросай это гиблое дело! Ну вот зачем, за-чем это тебе?! Олени не летают!  
– Летают. И ты об этом знаешь не хуже меня.  
– Может, там какое хитрое заклинание?  
– Нет там ничего, мне Тарт рассказывал. Они сами летают, понимаешь, сами! Значит, и я смогу!  
Из ответного бормотания Бродяги Джеймс разобрал только «раньше» и «в лепешку».  
  
Уже возле дома тот продолжил сердито:  
– Тарт, Тарт... Может, он вообще все наврал, а ты уши и развесил!  
– Нет, все правда. По крайней мере, про вакансию: мне из агентства по подбору кадров уже ответили. Написали, что решение о приглашении на работу пришлют во второй половине октября. Если, конечно, я к тому времени буду соответствовать их требованиям. В смысле, полечу.  
– А откуда они узнают?  
– Бродяга, ну что ты, как маленький?! В смысле, как слишком большой? Он все знает, забыл, что ли? Кстати, и про оплату тоже должно быть правдой, достаточно на самого Тарта посмотреть. Ему год назад в Мунго сказали, что про квиддич после травмы можно забыть, а в феврале он уже на поле вылетел!  
Но Сириус все никак не успокаивался:  
– Ты этому Скамандеру, надеюсь, не рассказывал про то, что мы тут все анимаги? А то нам только штрафа и принудительной регистрации не хватало.  
– Про себя рассказывал, про вас с Питом — нет. А мне... мне можно теперь и зарегистрироваться. Все равно от этой анимагической формы никакой пользы. Разве что я все-таки научусь летать.  
– Ну... удачи тогда, – вздохнул Бродяга и скрылся в темноте. На предложение зайти только головой покачал. А Джеймс и не настаивал. Когда Сириус Блэк злится, лучше его не трогать. Но ведь он должен хоть когда-нибудь понять, что Джеймс все это делает не потому, что не доверяет ему! Просто... невозможно сидеть и ждать исполнения того дурацкого пророчества! А ведь его еще лет двадцать ждать придется: не грязными пеленками же Гарри Темного Лорда победит? И что, все это время Бродяга так и будет бегать от УПСов, а они втроем не смогут и носа из дома высунуть? Нет уж, раз ему, Джеймсу, представилась возможность самому во всем разобраться, он это сделает.  
А с Тартом все-таки надо поговорить. Вдруг и правда есть какое-нибудь заклинание... или хитрость, удерживающая оленя в воздухе? А он-то, придурок, с горы сигает!  
  
  
Тарт с усмешкой взглянул на Джеймса:  
– М-да-а, гриффиндорцы не ищут легких путей, они их прокладывают... А какой у тебя патронус? – вдруг спросил.  
Джеймс не сразу ответил: сразу вспомнились все насмешки Бродяги - особенно про «рога всегда, рога везде».  
– Олень.  
Тарт покачал головой.  
– Уверен, что это не совсем так, – сказал он. – Твой патронус — летящий олень. Он ведь у тебя не по земле передвигается, а по воздуху? Так?  
Джеймс кивнул.  
– Вот и вспомни, как ты заставляешь его взлететь.  
– Да никак! Просто он всегда был таким...  
– ...как ты его придумал? Правда?  
Джеймс не нашел, что возразить.  
– Так придумай себя взлетающим! Ты волшебник или кто?  
  
***  
  
– Легко сказать: придумай! – пробурчал Джеймс перед тем, как снова перекинуться в оленя.  
Представить себя в воздухе он мог только на метле. Но олень на метле? Такое даже вообразить невозможно. И что бы там Тарт не утверждал, сравнивая полет с вызовом патронуса...  
  
Он снова, как шутил Сириус, «сбросил рога», превратился в человека. Взмахнул палочкой:  
– Экспекто патронум! – и память привычно вытолкнула на поверхность те самые воспоминания, после которых перед ним появлялся серебристый олень с раскидистыми рогами.  
_Его первая метла...  
Второй курс и успешно пройденный отбор в квиддичную команду...  
Прогулка вчетвером при свете полной луны..._  
Патронус перебирал тонкими ногами по траве, ни одна травинка под ним не шевелилась. Так, а если...  
  
_«Объявляю вас мужем и женой! Теперь вы можете поцеловаться». И чуть смущенная Лили касается губами его губ...  
«Держи, не бойся! Не уронишь!» И Джеймс берет из ее рук теплый сверток. Гарри такой... такой смешной. Пытается рассмотреть — кто это его на руки взял, — а зеленые, как у мамы, глазенки то таращатся в разные стороны, то наоборот, сходятся к переносице._  
  
Серебристый олень парил рядом, чуть не задевая рогами трубу водостока.  
  
Ну что ж, если сработало с патронусом, может, и с анимагической формой будет не хуже?  
  
В первый раз Джеймсу удалось оторваться от земли дюйма на два и провисеть секунды полторы. Потом — чуть выше и дольше. Мешало еще и то, что оленю трудно было сохранять ясность мышления. Отвлекало все - запах свежей травы, малейшее движение воздуха, звуки, на которые даже не обратил бы внимания, будучи человеком. Но Джеймс не сдавался, и вскоре начало получаться.  
  
***  
  
– Метлу Гарри покупать не будем! – смеялась Лили, когда Джеймс, усадив их на спину, взлетел на крышу.  
– И не надо. Поеду с ним в Хогвартс, будем играть в квиддич вместе.  
– А звать тебя будут «олень-Чистомет?»  
– Ну вот еще! «Молния»! По-моему, прекрасное имя? – Джеймс оттолкнулся от крыши и полетел в темнеющее небо. Гарри крепко вцепился в рога, волосы Лили щекотали шею, ветер освежал разгоряченное лиц... морду. Давно он не был так счастлив!  
  
Этим же вечером он получил письмо с переливающейся елочкой на марке.  
  
***  
  
Способ перемещения Джеймса несколько разочаровал: обыкновенный портключ в виде мятного леденца, под Рождество такими всё украшают. А вот место... Когда-то в детстве он мечтал, что обязательно сюда попадет, потом, когда вырос, позабыл — появились другие увлечения и другие мечты.  
И теперь он стоял на самой макушке мира, немного растерянный и ошалевший от суеты вокруг. Надо же, даже в первый день в Хогвартсе чувствовал себя увереннее! Но тогда он уже нашел себе друга и почти не сомневался, что попадет на нужный факультет. А сейчас даже не представлял, у кого спросить дорогу. Поймать одного из носившихся туда-назад эльфов?  
  
– Слушай, ты тоже на работу? – Джеймса хлопнул по плечу светловолосый парень лет двадцати, подозрительно похожий на Христо Петкова, ловца «Сливенских Сарычей». И говорил он с характерным акцентом. Неужели действительно он?  
Джеймс кивнул, пожал протянутую руку.  
– Я – Cтремительный, – представился парень. – То есть, не я, а мой олень. А твоего как зовут? – и, не дожидаясь ответа, взглянул на конверт, который Джеймс все еще держал в руке. – Молния? Ух ты, круто!  
Джеймс был готов поклясться, что еще недавно никакого имени на конверте не было.  
  
– А вы почему тут встали? – один из эльфов затормозил рядом, взметнулся фонтан снега. – На собеседование — во-он туда! – и указал на деревянный дом, почти незаметный рядом с соседними, высокими и разукрашенными.  
Туда Джеймс и Христо-«Стремительный» и направились.  
  
В полутемном холле... вернее, закутке с парой скамеек, обнаружилось еще шестеро. При виде вошедших они оживились.  
– Танцор, – представился один, самый высокий и широкоплечий. Даже сидя на скамейке, он почти задевал головой потолок.  
Стоявший возле окна рыжий мальчишка-подросток хмыкнул, но тут же смутился, покраснел.  
– А я — Скакун, – сказал.  
– Резвый.  
– Комета.  
Эти наверняка были американцами — кто же еще явится на Северный Полюс в костюме и кроссовках? Интересно, что у них в рюкзаках? Запас колы и гамбургеров? Резюме?  
  
Купидоном оказался индус лет тридцати, а Громом — парень, ехидной улыбкой и длинными темными волосами напомнивший Джеймсу Сириуса. Его славянский акцент был куда более заметным, чем у Стремительного.  
  
– Значит, будем бегать в паре? – спросил он у Джеймса. Тот не знал, что и ответить. Наверное, надо было все-таки прочитать письмо до конца, а не хвататься за портключ после первых же слов о том, что его здесь ждут?  
  
– А Рудольф еще не пришел? – спросил Джеймс после четверти часа ожидания. И дружному смеху понял, что сморозил глупость.  
– Рудольф — настоящий олень, – объяснил ему Гром. – Говорят, что он когда-то тоже был анимагом, но это было так давно... Никто уже и не помнит, кроме, разве что, Санты.  
Джеймс, может быть, еще что-нибудь ляпнул бы, но тут на единственной (кроме той, в которую они вошли) двери появилась надпись «Стремительный», и болгарский ловец, совершенно по-детски ойкнув, потянул ее на себя... потом толкнул и вошел в кабинет. Вышел довольно быстро, счастливый.  
– До встречи на тренировках! – сказал остальным, вытащил из кармана портключ и исчез.  
  
Один за другим его новые товарищи скрывались за дверью с надписью, почти сразу же выходили, прощались и исчезали. В конце концов Джеймс остался один и почему-то занервничал. А что, если не возьмут? Это все-таки не квиддичная команда! Оторвал от висевшего на стене венка красную ягоду, машинально сунул в рот и поморщился: горькая. Тут из кабинета вышел Гром, протянул руку:  
– Увидимся!  
Теперь была очередь Джеймса.  
  
***  
  
Его собеседование тоже было недолгим.  
– Добро пожаловать, Молния, – кивнул Санта.  
Джеймс не сразу ответил: он, как завороженный, разглядывал кабинет. Неужели именно здесь, в этой маленькой комнате с бревенчатыми стенами почти без украшений, Санта и живет? Плетеный коврик на полу, пара фотографий... Все это так не вязалось с местом, где творится самая великая магия в мире. А может, все его надежды — просто глупость, и все, о чем рассказывал Тарт — неправда?  
– Все правда. Как я понимаю, ты уже познакомился со своими товарищами? Тренировки будут каждую неделю, послезавтра — первая. До конца декабря вам всем предстоит многому научиться. Летать самому, только на крыльях собственной радости, бывает трудно. Но делать это вместе, делиться своим счастьем, поддерживать друг друга, не давая поддаться усталости или грусти — еще трудней.  
– А-а-а... – Джеймс замялся, не зная, стоит ли продолжать.  
  
– Думаю, ты хотел бы поговорить об оплате? – улыбнулся Санта. – Да, она действительно такова, как тебе рассказали: исполнение желания. Но, – добавил он, не успел Джеймс и рта раскрыть, – только такого, которое относится именно к тебе и не приносит вреда другим. Что ты хочешь для себя?  
Джеймс молчал. Единственное, чего он хотел, ради чего вообще все это затеял — это уничтожить Волдеморта. Но как же тогда «не причинять вреда»? Черт, наверное, стоило обдумать и другие варианты! И о чем теперь попросить?! Не метлу же новую?!  
– Мистер...  
– Просто — Санта.  
– Санта... Вы могли бы стать моим Хранителем Тайны?  
  
***  
  
– И как первая тренировка? – Бродяга взял с тарелки еще один пончик, с сомнением посмотрел на него и со словами: – И не говори мне, что там больше нет места! – бросил в рот.  
– Кошмар. А я-то думал, что уставал в школе на квиддичных. Сказал бы мне кто тогда, что буду учиться бегать в упряжке.  
Бродяга хмыкнул.  
– Интересно, когда Темный Лорд узнает о том, что вы сменили Хранителя?  
– Думаю, что он уже знает. И ему даже сообщили, кто именно им стал. Не зря у мадам Малкин кто-то недавно скупил целую партию теплых мантий.  
– А ты уверен, что они не смогут?..  
Джеймс покачал головой:  
– Ни у кого не получится попасть в Резиденцию до самого Рождества. Я совершенно уверен. Так что давай спать: у меня завтра снова тренировка, и празднование Хэллоуина — не повод ее пропустить. Белье в шкафу... или коврик у двери — как больше нравится.  
  
***  
  
В Рождественскую ночь Джеймс вернулся домой под утро.  
Голова кружилась, перед глазами все еще сменяли друг друга картинки: ночное небо, то ясное, то затянутое тучами; мелькающие копыта бегущей впереди пары — Кометы и Купидона; крыши домов — то плоские, то покатые, то со шпилями... бетонные и металлические, крытые черепицей или соломой.  
  
Лили спала, свернувшись на диване. Присел рядом, коснулся губами волос, надеясь, что не разбудит.  
– Джим? – сонно улыбнулась она. – Хотела тебя дождаться, и не получилось... Знаешь, опять приснилось, что Темный Лорд отправился на Северный Полюс. Но ведь он не сможет туда попасть, правда?  
– Конечно, нет, – успокоил ее Джеймс. – Разве что Санта сам захочет с ним поговорить.  
  
Он устало откинулся на спинку дивана, прикрыл глаза. Появившаяся перед ними картинка была странной...  
  
_Два человека шли рядом по заснеженной, залитой лунным светом дорожке. Один — невысокого роста и полный, с окладистой белой бородой; второй — высокий, в длинной черной мантии, со странным, будто обожженным лицом. Первый что-то тихо говорил, второй слушал, сперва сердито и недоверчиво, потом все внимательней... Лунный свет становился ярче и ярче, две фигуры будто растворялись в нем, пока совсем не исчезли._  
Но почему-то Джеймс был уверен, что они обязательно договорятся.  
И все будет хорошо.


End file.
